


And That's How You Turn a Frown Upside Down

by Medie



Category: A-Team (2010), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character of Color, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Templeton Peck is not dead. He is not dead and he is glowing green. You'd be surprised to know the latter is even better than the former.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That's How You Turn a Frown Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelora/gifts).



Templeton Peck is not dead.

Given the distance between him and the ground factoring in the lack of plane or parachute, this fact is pretty damn impressive.

As is the fact he's glowing. Glowing green. Okay, possibly that's also a little terrifying. Well, it should be disturbing at least.

Someone laughs and Face realizes something. A couple somethings actually. One? He's not glowing green, he's _surrounded_ by a green glow. Two? He knows that laugh.

"Jo?"

Face twists, turns in the grip of the glow, and there she is. Captain Johanna Stewart, USMC. AWOL USMC. AWOL USMC wearing an impressive amount of green and black that's hugging every. single. curve. An impressive amount of green and black that looks suspiciously like a Green Lantern uniform.

"Templeton," Johanna says, tipping her head. The glow is coming from her finger and the ring on it. Definitely a Green Lantern then. Well, the Corps'll love that and, probably, the Air Force is off quietly crying into a beer about now.

In no way is he smug about that last.

" _Seriously_? You're--" Templeton spreads his hands and smiles. "It looks good on you."

They start moving again, a steady drift toward the ground this time, and he keeps his eyes on Jo. Much easier than remembering his impending doom of a few moments ago. Behind her, a few hundred feet up, he can see the chopper moving back and forth in a wild zig-zag. It's a damn good thing, he thinks, that BA's unconscious.

Otherwise, Murdock'd be dead for sure.

"You know, we should probably warn Murdock I'm not a smear on the countryside," he calls out. "Otherwise--"

"He wastes time trying to save you, BA wakes up, and I'm calling the League for more air support?" Johanna nods. "Point." She twists her hand and the bubble holding him solidifies, grows, and the damn thing must be visible on the Watchtower. "Better?"

The chopper's pattern stabilizes, veering off in the direction of the landing site.

"Looks like," he agrees. "So, how long've you been---"

"Since I left."

"And the other guy?"

"Jordan?" she shrugs. "Off being perfect on Oa. The Guardians like him." Shifting in midair, she turns to follow the team. "With good reason." There's amusement laced into her words as she says, "Either that or he scares them just that much."

"Which one would you call it?" he asks, forcing himself to relax despite instinct's stringent arguments to the contrary. He's not falling, but damned if his body will believe that.

She looks down at him and, after a second, the energy contracts to bring her into the bubble with him. Her hair is shorter than he remembers, cropped close to her skull, and she's thinner, but she looks good and it's tempting not to close the distance between them. Okay, tempting but kind of impossible. If that's going to happen, it's going to be Johanna's choice.

She smiles. "He reminds me of you, so what does that tell you?"

Face ducks his head, trying for his most boyish grin. "That he's a paragon of virtue helping to build Guardian society?"

With a soft gust of laughter, she shakes her head. "Cute, Face, but not even close." Tucking her legs beneath her, Johanna settles her hands on her knees, ring still glowing strong, and, okay, he still has an impressive crush on this woman. "You look good."

"You look better." He bites his cheek and watches her. "The whole superhero thing works for you."

"As much as I hate to admit it, the outlaw thing is absolutely working for you."

"Yeah, well, that was unintended, I promise," Face says, shrugging. "There was a General, missing money, and a whole hell of a lot of bad feelings. Also prison. Prison was not the best—well, at first. I did have a pretty sweet setup after a while."

"You would."

They both laugh at that.

"I can help," she says, when they settle. "The League can help."

"And by the League, you really mean Superwoman?"

Johanna grins. "How do you think I got here?"

"Wow," he says, impressed. "She sent you after us?"

"You've got friends in high places, Face, that shouldn't surprise you."

"Well, you have to admit, orbit is pretty damn high." Still, Face can't help looking for the helicopter, picturing the look in Hannibal's eyes when he finds _this_ out. "It doesn't really fit with her rep, though, is she sure about this?"

Johanna coughs, but he hears the snort hidden beneath it anyway. "You really think everything Big Blue does would fly with Washington? She's not their patsy, Face, no matter what the President and Joint Chiefs might think. You were framed and we believe you."

The hand not wearing the ring reaches out to curl around one of his. Jo's eyes, serious and sober, meet his. "Let us help, okay? Let _me_ help."

"Friends in high places, huh?" Face squeezes her hand, pleased by the way those gorgeous eyes of hers light up with her smile. "Just wait until Hannibal hears this."


End file.
